


Because

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Lucifer, Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Lucifer's missing, and the reader knows who is to blame.





	

 

‘You can’t be here, Y/N. This isn’t a safe place for you right now.’ Lucifer’s words rang shallow as you stared at your hands, trying to ignore the state of the hotel room. You knew that he’d not partaken in any of the rock god antics that were being blabbed about on Twitter, but ever since he’d taken Vince as a vessel, you weren’t sure if he was the same man anymore. ‘Please. Go back to Washington. I know you’ll be safe at the cabin, it’s warded and -’

‘I’m not leaving, Luce,’ you interrupted, shaking your head. ‘You promised me you wouldn’t see this through. The Winchesters -’

He grabbed your upper arms in a firm but gentle grip, looking into your eyes with ones that you no longer recognised. He wasn’t  _ your _ Lucifer right now, and for the love of everything, you missed Nick’s face. Maybe it was centuries of being trapped in the cage with him that was sending you mad, but you missed the security of hell’s depths.

The security you’d had before Castiel decided to say “yes” and set Lucifer free. He’d only gone with the stupid angel because of the threat Amarra posed to you.

And now look at the shit you were in.

‘The Winchesters can’t hurt me. They can’t trap me, or wound me, or do anything. I’m gonna do what I said I would do, Y/N.’

You stared at him, before slowly nodding. ‘I know you will. But I’m your mate. I should be with you, like I was in the pit. I’ve never left your side, Lucifer. Not once.’

His expression softened, and you realised just how much you missed his old face. Vince Vincetti was attractive enough for an aging cock rocker, but he wasn’t really your type. ‘I know you haven’t. And you know I will come back to you. I’m not going to abandon my Omega after all this time because the Winchesters decided I shouldn’t be free in this world.’

Your teeth latched onto your bottom lip as you tried to hold back the terror in your voice. ‘They’ve hurt you before, Alpha. I can’t...I don’t want to have to find a way back down there if they cast you back.’

‘They can’t cast me back. And as far as they are concerned, this is all for nothing. I’ll make sure they don’t know anything about you, or what my real intentions are. But, I need…’ He sighed, pulling you close, and you realised that you missed the height Nick’s vessel had over Vince’s. ‘I need you safe. I need this sacrifice to gain the power the ritual requires. And I can’t focus on that if I’m worrying the Winchesters and their pets will find you and...hurt you.’

‘I’m human,’ you whispered. ‘There’s nothing special about me.’

Lucifer smiled. ‘Sweetheart, there is  _ everything _ special about you.’ The comment made you smile, and you cuddled into him, wrapping your arms around him, and somehow knowing this would be the last embrace you shared for a while. ‘That’s why I need you safe, little Omega.’

You nodded. It was the end of the argument. You’d do what he asked, but if he wasn’t by your side soon, you’d know where to go for answers.

*****

_ Six months later _

You sat in the car, letting the engine idle as you watched the overbearing building in front of you. It had taken time to track down the exact location of the Winchesters’ bunker, but you’d found it, and you were ready to take revenge.

They were responsible for this, you knew it. Six months ago, Vince Vincetti had died in a venue in Los Angeles and Lucifer had never come back to you. You’d waited, and waited, and now, you wanted revenge.

Climbing from the car, you held the shotgun firmly against you. You only needed a clean shot, and both of the men were here; you’d made sure of that. Every logical thought in your head was drowned out by grief and anger, which only spurred you on as you found the entrance to the bunker unlocked. Stepping inside, you followed the sound of voices down the spiral staircase, into the wide open war room of the bunker.

‘Nice place you have here,’ you commented, making both large men jump from their seats, just in time for you to level your gun on one of them, possibly Dean. You hadn’t paid an awful lot of attention to which one was which. They’d both be dead soon anyway.

‘Whoa, lady!’ The shorter of the two held his hands out, palms flat, and you narrowed your eyes. ‘Can we help you?’

‘You killed him,’ you snarled, allowing your emotions to get the better of you. ‘Six months I waited, and he hasn’t come home, and I  _ know _ it was you!’

The taller one frowned, glancing at his brother, both of them jumping as you cocked the shotgun. ‘Miss, please! Who are you talking about? Who did we kill?’

You turned the gun to him, and he took a step back, swallowing visibly. ‘Lucifer. You killed Lucifer.’ Both men’s eyes widened and you took that as an admission of their guilt. ‘I knew it. I knew you’d hurt him! I begged him not to go, and you, you…’ You trailed off, trying so hard not to cry.

‘Six months?’ Dean muttered, his eyes taking in your entire form. ‘So he’s…’ He gestured to you, and the large rounded bump protruding from your front. You didn’t answer his unaired question. ‘Wow. That’s...I didn’t see that one comin’.’

‘You’re his Omega,’ Sam stated, and you nodded, hot tears leaking from the corners of your eyes. ‘And that’s...that’s…’

‘His child. Yes.’ You didn’t let the gun drop. ‘And he’ll never know he had a son, because you  _ fucking _ killed him.’

Dean pointed a finger upwards, clearing his throat. ‘Actually, we didn’t.’

A stunned silence overtook you, and you stared, turning the gun back to Dean. ‘What?’

‘We didn’t,’ Sam repeated, and the gun landed on him again. ‘He’s downstairs.’

‘What?’ You blinked, not sure of what they were saying at all. ‘But he’s...he didn’t come home. He promised me, he -’

‘And I’m sure he’s intending on keeping that at some point,’ Dean gave you an awkward smile. ‘But he’s a little tied up right now.’ He glanced over at Sam briefly, and you felt the strength go out of your arms, the gun drooping as the adrenaline and anger wore out of you at the news of your Alpha being alive. ‘When Vincetti kicked it, Lucifer found another vessel. And another.’

Sam nodded, lowering his arms as you lowered your weapon. ‘He was burning through, and he told us it was all for fun. Then he massacred a group of teens in Georgia, and we went looking for him.’

‘He did it…’ You whispered. ‘He said he was going to but I - I -’

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘You knew what he was planning? To get his old vessel back?’ You nodded, tears still slipping down your cheeks. ‘And you didn’t think to stop him killing everyone?’

‘He’s my Alpha!’ You screeched. ‘I just wanted him back, and home!’ The gun slipped from your fingers, clattering to the floor as your legs refused to hold you up. Sam rushed forward, catching you before you hit the cold cement, hoisting you upright. ‘He’s not dead. Not dead.’ The words were hushed, and muffled where you clung to the man you’d formerly thought of as your lover’s murderer.

Sam looked to Dean, and the elder nodded, grabbing something from his jacket on the chair. Slowly, you registered that the man holding you was walking, and panic took hold as Lucifer’s words came back to you. Resistance built in your throat, and you attempted to push out of his hold, before it became apparent you were too weak.

‘We’re taking you to him,’ Sam whispered. ‘We’re hunters, and we wouldn’t hurt a pregnant Omega...what’s your name?’

You hesitated for a moment, knowing these men weren’t friends, and that whilst they wouldn’t hurt you, they were unlikely to let Lucifer free. ‘Y/N,’ you replied, as Dean opened another door and led you and Sam through. ‘My name is Y/N.’

‘He’s through here,’ Dean muttered, sounding none too happy about the situation. You wiggled in Sam’s grasp, and he let you down, not letting go of your shoulders until he was sure you would not fall. Dean held the door open to a darkened room, and you eyed him warily before stepping through.

The room was dark enough that you had to let your eyes adjust, and you paused in the doorway, seeing the figure in the dim light from the hallway, sat on the edge of the bed with chains going from his wrists and neck to the wall behind. Your heart skipped, and you resisted the urge to glare at the Winchesters for chaining your Alpha like some kind of animal.

‘If you’re here to ask more questions, I’m not answering,’ Lucifer said calmly, his voice defeated and low as he shifted a little, making the chains rattle.

‘You have a visitor,’ Dean grunted, his arms folded over his chest as he watched you from the doorway.

Lucifer looked up sharply, eyes glowing red in the low light, and you gasped as you recognised Nick’s strong features. His brow dipped as he saw you, his mouth opening and closing, before alarm set in. ‘What are you doing here?’ He whispered, wonder in his voice. ‘Is this some kind of dream? Some new method to get infor-’

‘It’s me, Luce,’ you stepped closer, fighting hard against the urge to run to him. ‘I promise, Alpha, it’s really me.’

He stood up from the cot, the chains not allowing him to move far, but he tried anyway. You practically felt Dean and Sam tense behind you, but you couldn’t hold back your need for Lucifer any longer. Running forward into his arms, you wept openly as you clung to him, and he simply wrapped his arms around you, soothing you as he always had.

‘You’re here,’ he cooed, ‘I’ve missed you so much, Omega.’ He drew back, looking down at your changed body. ‘This is...new…’ He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

‘Found out just after you disappeared. I waited, Luce. I’ll always wait, but then...I thought they’d killed you.’ Lucifer shook his head, chuckling at your words.

‘I told you they couldn’t,’ he assured you, looking over at the Winchesters, who still loomed in the doorway. ‘But I used everything I had getting this form back. Making a vessel stable enough to stay with you.’ He pressed a kiss to your forehead. ‘They just think I’m up to no good.’

Sam cleared his throat. ‘You killed nearly a hundred people.’

Lucifer glared. ‘And dictators kill more every day. It’s a blip in the ocean.’

‘You’re okay with this?’ Dean directed his question to you, and you shrugged. ‘How the hell can you stand by when he’s  _ killed  _ people?’

Your eyes met Lucifer’s and you smiled, not caring what they thought of you as your mate held you close. ‘Because he did it for me. And he’ll stop for me.’ You pressed into him, savouring the feeling of being close to him. ‘Because he’s my Alpha.’


End file.
